


Tomorrow

by tjyioy



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Cute, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjyioy/pseuds/tjyioy
Summary: Nicholas works the morning coffee shop shift and a certain grumpy boy walks in.(Coffee shop shenanigans)





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little ficlet i threw together once i got my ao3 invite! :D  
> also because i'm loving fence!
> 
> here is [my tumblr!](https://tenacious-j.tumblr.com/)

Nicholas yawned, loud and big and like a lion, before he blinked away his sleepiness and went back to making the next coffee order. Why did he even agree to work the early-ass shift in the first place anyway? Oh yeah, because he was an idiot, broke and needed a job. Luckily, he didn’t have to work night shifts – he tried that last year and felt dead the whole time (that might have been because of how he hadn’t gotten enough sleep even when he had known that he had needed to – so, his fault, really).

Mornings are a different kind of fresh hell though because early mornings meant dealing with commuters and people who had to wake up at the same hellish hour as he did. Generally, they were all in bad moods.

… Morning joggers made up for it though, to be honest, so he wasn’t _too_ fussed.

There was another ring of a bell as another customer came into the café. Nicholas looked up and nearly snorted because of all the morning grumps he’d seen, this guy was definitely a part of the cream of the crop. Nicholas was pretty sure that this guy frowned at all hours of the day.

He was attractive though, in a stern, hold me down and scold me _hard_ kind of way (Nicholas was as shameless as they came). But alas, stern boy was a customer and instead of sauntering up to him and trying his luck with a slanted grin and an arm stretch that showcased his biceps, Nicholas had to greet him with a, “Good morning, what can I get you?”

Stern boy didn’t even look at the menu. “A regular, takeaway cappuccino.”

“That’s $4.80, thank you. Any sugars?”

“No.”

“Thanks for your order, it’ll be done in a few minutes.”

Bobby made up the drink and placed it down on the counter beside another takeaway cup that was waiting to be picked up.

“Regular Cappuccino!” Bobby called out and Nicholas watched from the corner of his eye as Stern Boy stood up from where he’d been sitting and waiting to get his drink. Once he had it in his hand, he lifted it up in a small, stoic gesture of thanks before he walked out the café doors (Nicholas may have looked at his butt). He could only sigh and hope that Stern Boy came back another day.

A moment later, a girl came by from out of the bathroom.

She leaned over the counter and pointed at the takeaway cup, “Was this my mocha?”

Bobby beamed, “Oh! Yes, that’s the mocha! Thanks for ordering!”

She smiled and grabbed it up. She took a small sip as she turned away before her face immediately scrunched up. Nicholas saw her bite her lip and glance back at Bobby. She looked like the kind of person who didn’t like to impose on people or call out mistakes. He moved toward her.

“Uh, sorry miss, was there something wrong with your coffee?”

She blushed, looking a little embarrassed.

“Um, I think I might have the wrong order or something? Unless your mochas are really strong, but I don’t think this even has the one sugar I requested.”

Nicholas blinked, confused, but then suddenly realised what had happened.

“Sorry about that miss, but I think your order got mixed up with someone else’s. Here, let me take that from you and get you your proper order. Bobby – can you make me both another mocha and another cappuccino? I need to run out and grab the other customer.”

Bobby nodded and apologized profusely to the girl (they were then standing on opposite sides of the counter, apologizing ridiculously) just as Nicholas dashed out.

He looked both ways and then thankfully saw Stern Boy walking calmly away down the road before he jogged to catch up.

“Excuse me!” Nicholas called out once he’d gotten within hearing range.

Stern Boy turned, frowning defensively as Nicholas caught up with him. He didn’t say anything for a moment and Nicholas thought he saw a small flicker of confusion before the frown.

“What is it?” Stern Boy asked.

“Sorry but your order was mixed up with someone else’s. If you’d come back to the café, we can fix you up with a proper cappuccino.” Nicholas tried his nicest smile because this morning grump was also an unsociable one, apparently. A really attractive one that he kind of wanted to impress? His hair was too perfect for this world, his skin was smooth like porcelain and the mole underneath his eye? It was perfect.

Stern Boy didn’t stay anything before he suddenly cleared his throat, “It’s fine.”

Nicholas blinked, “Um, are you sure? Your cappuccino will be free of charge, too. It’ll only cost you two minutes.”

Stern Boy didn’t say anything for a few moments once again and he wasn’t really giving Nicholas anything to properly work with conversation-wise. He was probably about to say something stupid but thankfully, Stern Boy finally replied.

“No, it’s okay. This one’s good – fine, okay…” He narrowed his eyes and Nicholas realised that Stern Boy was actually even putting up defenses about how much he liked the sweet chocolate infused coffee drink. “It’s acceptable.”

 _‘Acceptable_.’

… What a dork. Nicholas concluded that Stern Boy was a grump with a sweet tooth – exactly like how his _abuelo_ had been, always snapping about sugar intake and diabetes before chomping down on the biggest piece of cake at family gatherings.

Nicholas couldn’t help the sneaky smile that slid onto his face and didn’t regret it one bit when Stern Boy caught the expression before his frown intensified.

“I’m glad you like the mocha.” Nicholas said before he took a step back because he couldn’t just leave Bobby to man the café by himself. “Swing by tomorrow morning and I’ll give you that free of charge drink, okay?” Nicholas bit his lip, deciding whether or not to actually feed this grumpy boy a line but decided, _Screw it_ , and then said, “Maybe in exchange, you could give me your name and number?”

Stern Boy blinked and this time, Nicholas could definitely read the confusion that flickered across his face. Nicholas was already too much of a distance away that he couldn’t even see if Stern Boy was blushing (though he hoped he was and swore that he did see some colour rise to the grump’s face).

Nicholas grinned. “See you tomorrow, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!!! <3
> 
> here is [my tumblr!](https://tenacious-j.tumblr.com/)


End file.
